Mythical Detective syaoran: Celestial Haven
by Xiao-Ying-Xing
Summary: Syaoran was a god that was banished from the world of god's & got stuck in a 10 year old's body!
1. Default Chapter

**Mythical detective Syaoran:Celestial Heaven**

Syaoran has a slight loss of memory and he only remembers a few things and that he is banished from some place and got stuck in a 10 year olds body plus he is a reincarnation of a God! This story is connected with some gods or reincarnation.

DISCLAIMER: Do Not Own AnYtHiNg

Legend:

"Talking"

) thoughts (

(Author's note or things u need 2 know)

-Actions, like sighing, blushing and also sounds-

Location or P.O.V.

"_**Chapter title"**_

Characters (Not all characters will be mentioned & not all information will be mentioned e.g. who is the reincarnation of who, powers):

Name: Sakura Kinomoto

Nickname: Cherry, Sakura

Eyes: Emerald green

Hair: Honey Brown (Her hair is tied in a ponytail and braided)

Age: 14

Sophomore

Class: Sunny-Yellow wings

Name: Tomoyo Daidoji

Nickname: Tomo, Tommy, Tomoyo

Eyes: Amethyst

Hair: Dark Violet (Her hair is also tied in a ponytail)

Age: 14

Sophomore

Class: Sunny-Yellow wings

Name Chiharu Mihara

Nickname: Chi, Chiharu

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Light Brown (Her hair is on two low ponytails)

Age: 14

Sophomore

Class: Sunny-Yellow wings

"**_The Mysterious Clock Tower part I"_**

Wings High

Sunny-Yellow wings classroom

"Chiharu-chan are you really sure?

"Hai!" (Yes)

"That's so cool!"

"Yeah"

"Then let's meet up with the gang after class"

"Sorry, but I can't and so is the others we're kind of busy, sorry we couldn't come in the Clock tower with you to do the Mystery and ghost search for…" before Chiharu can continue she was cut off by Tomoyo

"Don't worry it's really ok, I can do it with Cherry-chan"

"But will she come?"

"Of course she will! I have already planned how to thre..uh I mean convince her!" Tomoyo said while an evil smirk is forming on her lips

"You mean threat or blackmailing" Chiharu said while trying to hold her laughter

"Eh!? Why would I do that?" Tomoyo asked acting Innocent and laughing nervously

"Well anyway good luck on your threat..um.. I mean plan of convincing her" Chiharu said then she returned to her seat.

"Thanks"

"Good Morning!" Sakura said while entering the room and panting

"Good Morning Cherry-chan! Youre not late today!'

"Yeah! I'm so lucky!"

"Can we talk at lunch later?"

"uh..Ok… but why?'

"I'll tell you later k?"

"ok!"

Lunch

Near the cherry blossom tree

"But Tomo-chan it's too scary!"

"Nonsense Sakura-chan! It would be Fun and exciting!"

"but they said that there's a ghost lurking in the tower, not just one but two!"

"That's why were going there to see it!" her friend said with stars in her eyes.

"But-"

"No Buts! and youre not going to leave me after school got that or 'else'!" Tomoyo said, emphasizing the 'or else' and with a tone of threat.

"You wouldn't dare" Sakura said while trembling with fear

"I can, if you're not going with me" Toomoyo said while an evil smile formed on her face

"I'll go but please don't do any make-over on me" Sakura said while on her knee's begging Tomoyo.

"Good!"

"Let's meet after our last class at the entrance ok? And don't try of escaping?" after she said that she returned to her cheerful self or side again

) Hoe…what have I gotten my self into? ((Sakura)

After school

Entrance

"Sorry I was late!" Tomoyo said while panting and her hands on her knees

"It's ok; I just finished my Cheer leading practice"

"Oh"

"So how was your Choir Practice?"

"It's ok"

"Ok, so let's get going" sakura said while starting to run off

"Ok"

) she didn't notice! ((Sakura)

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? Tomoyo shouted at the running girl while raising an eyebrow and stretching her hand to get Sakura

"Uh-oh"

"Uh…home?" Sakura said nervously while facing her friend

"Hmmm?" Tomoyo said in a questioning tone while furrowing her eyebrows looking angry

"Uh……I mean to the Clock Tower!" sakura said while jumping out of her friends grip and smiling nervously while running to the opposite direction of the clock tower.

"Ahem" Tomoyo said while pretending to cough to get Sakura's attention.

) uh-oh ( (Sakura) Sakura slowly turned around to face her friend

"That's the clock tower" Tomoyo said while pointing the place w/c they shoild be heading to.

"heh-heh' Sakura laughed nervously while putting her left hand on the back of her head, scratching it.

"Don't heh-heh me, let's go!" Tomoyo said while stretching her hand and dragging Sakura along with her to the clock tower.

**Xiao-Ying-Xing**: Hope u like it and Read & Review

This chapter was where Syaoran was supposed to enter but I decided to separate it in two or three parts coz I'm lazy (lol). If you don't understand something you can email me or write it on your review! You can even suggest! Like the name of god's their meaning and their powers!

Next Chapter:

The mysterious Clock tower part II or III

"For our dear friend"

"one-chan"

"So cute"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"

) He's so handsome (

"But you're just a child and a cute one too!"

Read and Review!

And I might not update very often I'm kind of busy and Lazy.

And sorry if there are spelling mistakes coz I'm not good at English and it's not my language my language is Filipino coz I'm a Filipino and I'm proud to be one!


	2. Notes! but i'll remove it as soon as pos...

This is not a chapter…

A/n: Hi guys sorry for not updating for a while my PC broke down for months and was formatted so all the files I have saved up from the files of gods to the chapters of this fic but I promise I'll update as soon as I can! Please continue to support my fic even if it only has 1 chapter!

And Thank you to all those who reviewed! Sorry for not mentioning you guys who reviewed even if they are only two but I promise I'll put you guys next time!

See you soon!


End file.
